


What the Meowing Meow?

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [25]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Bodyswap, Cats, Gen, Humor, Triple Drabble, phantasy star IV reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: An accident with a prototype Telepathy Ball causes Lutz to swap bodies with Myau.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	What the Meowing Meow?

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 92 'bodyswap'

Lutz looked down at his big furry front paws and knew that his spell had gone a little wrong.

He hadn't been trying to transfer his consciousness into anyone else's body, never mind the cat's. He was backing up his memories into a crystal ball, with the hope of using it as a way to transfer knowledge and experience, maybe even magical capabilities, into an heir after death. 

Every test up until now had gone well. He could store and retrieve coherent memories with no problems. The only difference was that Myau hadn't been watching him. Lutz hadn't even seen the cat come in. He had sidled in through the partly open door and slinked around the outside of the room, before hiding under Lutz's chair. For all he knew, he mused, the cat had actually done so several times before. 

Myau didn't seem all that startled to find himself in Lutz's body. He mostly just looked annoyed that his fur smelled funny and was no longer all over his body. He sniffed and licked himself several times, then scratched vigorously behind his ear, to the actual Lutz's embarrassment. Lutz vaguely remembered seeing some research on Musk Cats and theories that they had some kind of shared telepathy of their own, along with a version of the exact type of memory transfer between generations that the Espers were only just figuring out the science behind.

Then Myau-in-Lutz's-body sneezed violently, glared at Lutz-in-Myau's-body as though well aware that this was all the man's fault, then roughly yanked his own body back. While Lutz was falling on his ass with a yelp, the cat lifted his nose, licked his paw for a while, then walked out, reflecting on how bad at it the Espers still were but at least they were trying.


End file.
